vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zongazonga
|-|Joe Wildwest Possessed= |-|Rupert Possessed= |-|Vivosaur Form= Summary Zongazonga is an ancient sorcerer who ruled the Caliosteo Islands with an iron fist in the ancient past. Whenever his body became too old for his liking, he would utilize his magical powers to insert his skull into the body of another, taking it as his own. Eventually, the people of the Caliosteo Islands developed the Caliosteo Pipsqueak, allowing them capture Zongazonga and seal his skull away so that it could never possess another person. Unfortunately, Zongazonga's skull was accidentally found by famed Vivosaur Fighter and archaeologist Joe Wildwest, leading the sorcerer to possess the unwitting fighter, taking over his body and using it to start the events of the story. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, possibly Low 7-B, likely far higher Name: Zongazonga Origin: Fossil Fighters Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Ancient Wizard Ruler of the Calieosto Isles Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 6), Resurrection (The zombiesaur Z-Rex revives itself shortly after death), Soul Manipulation (Can attack with Soul Shatter and Ghost King), Absorption (Can use energy from opposing attacks to fuel his attacks, can absorb the life force of his zombiesaurs to heal himself), Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Can use any negative emotion, such as jealousy, to control his foes and turn them on their allies), Necromancy (Can revive dinosaurs as "Zombiesaurs"), Possession (Can take someones body with a headbutt), Biological Manipulation (Can inflict a virus that will instantly kill his foes after a certain amount of time passes), Poison Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Can render his foes incapable of action), Sleep Manipulation (Can induce sleep in others), Weather Manipulation (While weakened, Zongazonga surrounded his castle with a hurricane so fierce that all forms of flight were unable to enter it, including flying Vivosaurs), Air Manipulation (While extremely weakened, casually created a indoor gust of wind strong enough to send the Calieosto Pipsqueak crashing through the skyscraper window and into a nearby tower with a wave of his hand), Power Nullification (Can negate a Vivosaur’s ability to fly), Aura and Weakening (Zombiesaurs weaken a foe without having to harm them), Immunity to Fear Manipulation as a Vivosaur Attack Potency: At least Large Town level, possibly Small City level, likely far higher (Created a powerful storm. Battled Dina and Dino, who fought Dynal, a combatant on par with Hunter's Vivosaurs after they had killed Guhnash by destroying its brains) Speed: Supersonic (Can dodge sound-based attacks) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least'Large Town Class', possibly Small City Class, likely far higher (Traded blows with Dina/Dino) Durability: At least Large Town level, possibly Small City level, likely far higher (Traded Blows with Dina/Dino) Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Zombiesaurs, such as Z-Rex (a powerful frontline attacker that can poison foes), Z-Ptera, (a supportive Zombiesaur that decreases the strength, accuracy, and evasiveness of its foes and can increase the evasiveness of its allies), and Z-Tricera (another supportive Zombiesaur that lowers the attack, defense, and accuracy of all foes and can bolster the strength of its allies) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: The Caliosteo Pipsqueak can be used to forcibly remove Zongazonga's skull from his possessed body and temporarily render it incapable of taking another. Zongazonga is exceedingly arrogant, and if slain in his Vivosaur form, he will be permanently destroyed. His power is reliant on the youth and skill of the person from whom he took it. Notable Attacks/Technques: * Possession: When removed his current body, Zongazonga can take the body of another with a headbutt, replacing their skull with his own. * Necromancy: By glaring at his foes, Zongazonga can inflict any number of status ailments, including debilitating poison, deep sleep, mortal terror that prevents the target from taking action, enraging them to the point that their attack power is increased but their aim becomes erratic, confusing them to the point that they are unable to distinguish between friend and foe, or instill a special virus that will kill the target instantly after a certain amount of time has passed. * Soul Shatter: Zongazonga lets out a soul-shattering roar. * FP Absorb: Zongazonga is able to convert a small portion of the energy behind the attacks he withstands into energy to fuel his own attacks. * Law of the Jungle: Zongazonga drains the energy of his allies to restore his own. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fossil Fighters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Necromancers Category:Soul Users Category:Poi Category:Sleep Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Air Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Weather Users Category:Fear Users Category:Poison Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Skeletons Category:Empathic Manipulation Users